Tree house talk
by Reader101w
Summary: Ron's plan for a Saturday afternoon relaxation is disrupted by two unexpected guests who bear disturbing news.


**Tree house talk**

I can't think of any way to introduce this story without giving too much away. Anyway, I hope you like it, please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except a computer.  
All Kim Possible and related characters are owned by the Disney corporation, which, contrary to common believe, I do not own.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Saturday, the perfect day for afternoon relaxing. At least, that was Ron's opinion. His mother's opinion of Saturday afternoon was more in the likes of cleaning the house, cleaning the garage, mowing the lawn, washing the car and more of that.

Since Kim spend the morning with extra cheerleading practice and went shopping afterwards Ron had to take shelter elsewhere if he wanted to avoid any housework. Fortunately, he had a tree house.

Carrying two bags of chips and a bottle of soda, Ron struggled to get up the ladder that led into the tree house. When he finally managed to get in the small building, he noticed the floor creaked more than usual, as if somebody else was in there with him.

When his eyes had adjusted to the dimmed light in the tree house he almost fell out of the tree house in shock, as the two women he least expected sat on his couch.

"How did… when did… what the…" he stuttered, trying to make sense of the situation as he saw Bonnie and Shego staring at him.

Bonnie spoke first, "is Kim with you?"

To say Ron was freaked out would be an understatement, "I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, just got to wake up… outch! Rufus!" he looked angrily at the naked molerat who had just pinched him.

Then he remembered Bonnie's question, "no, KP is not here… wait... she's my girlfriend, I will never allow you to seduce me!" In spite of his statement, Ron looked at least a little interested.

Both Shego and Bonnie looked disgusted, "ugh, I would never do that, that's just… ew."

Ron slumped down a bit, "so why are you here then?"

"Kim has gone crazy," Bonnie told him, "she almost killed me…"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Bonnie really had it with Kim; the head cheerleader had put her on cleanup duty again for like, the sixth time this month. All she had done was take a phone call when she was supposed to be the spotter.

Bonnie had just thrown the last pompom in the bin and walked to the locker room as Kim came out, already cleaned up.

"Sure took your time," the redhead remarked, "don't forget to switch off the lights on your way out."

"Yes, your majesty," Bonnie mocked under her breath as she passed Kim.

After Bonnie had taken a shower she walked through the now completely empty hall, it gave her a bit of an eerie feeling, a sense of impeding doom, even though it was only eleven in the morning.

"Stupid Kim and her Saturday practice," Bonnie muttered, although she could see the point in extra practice as the regionals were approaching rapidly.

As she walked outside, Bonnie saw Kim standing over what appeared to be an unconscious person. As she came closer, she saw that the person had a blue face and a large scar under his eye.

"You keep attracting weird guys Kim," Bonnie sneered as she walked to her car.

"This is not 'some' weird guy, this is Drakken," Bonnie couldn't help but hear some kind of strain in Kim's voice, "and what do you mean with 'keep attracting'?"

"You know… Stoppable. When are you going to give up on him anyway?" Bonnie said unconcerned as she started unlocking her car, "he's not food chain material and you know it."

Kim's voice stopped Bonnie in her tracks; "I've had it with your comments about me and Ron, and your stupid food chain."

"The food chain isn't stupid," Bonnie said irritated as she turned around and faced Kim, "and I can't help it that Ron's a big loser."

Bonnie saw the anger flare in Kim's eyes and some basic instinct told her to duck as Kim leaped towards her.

Kim's fist barely missed Bonnie's face and hit the car door instead, putting a huge dent in it.

Bonnie tried to get away but found her way blocked by an unnaturally angry Kim.

Suddenly a black and green blur assaulted Kim, knocking her to the ground.

Bonnie looked up and saw a woman with black hair and a green and black jumpsuit trying to grab something from the back of Kim's neck. But before she was able to get a good grip, Kim kicked her away. And with a feral growl, she attacked the woman.

Bonnie quickly looked around for a hiding place, but the only thing she saw that was close enough was a dumpster, and Bonnie Rockwaller would not jump in a dumpster! She looked back at the two fighting women, but she saw that the black and green woman was clearly losing against Kim's ferocious attacks.

Torn between the revulsion for the dumpster and the fear of getting beaten up by Kim, Bonnie stood frozen on the spot.

Seeing that the other woman would not hold out much longer, Bonnie finally decided that facial damage was more degrading than a little smell and quickly she ran to the dumpster and jumped in.

From under the slightly opened lid, Bonnie could see the other women laying on the ground, seemingly unconscious, and Kim scouting the area, looking for her.

After a short while Kim left in the general direction of the mall. Only then the realisation hit Bonnie that she was standing in a dumpster, and not only that, she was standing knee-high in garbage.

Shuddering with disgust, Bonnie climbed out of the dumpster and walked to the woman lying on the ground.

"Is she gone?" a voice whispered.

Bonnie looked around, but her eyes quickly settled on the black and green woman.

"Is she gone?" the question was more insistent now.

"Uh, I think so," Bonnie answered.

"Good," immediately, the woman stood up, "Princess has gone real crazy."

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked, taking a closer look at her, "hey, I know you. You are Shego, Kim's nemesis. I saw you on TV during the Diablo thing."

"Yes, I am her," Shego smirked, "and by the looks of it, you're not on her favourites list either."

"So you played possum?" Bonnie sneered, trying to change the subject, "I thought you of all people could stand your ground against Kim."

Shego gave Bonnie an angry glare, "so who was it that hid in a dumpster?"

"That totally different, I mean I'm no…" Bonnie started to object when Shego interrupted her.

"Yeah, no time for that now. Kimmie will be back soon, do you know of a good hiding place?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"… And that was when we went here, this being the last place Kim would look for us," Bonnie finished.

"Okaay, that doesn't sound like KP. Shego, do you know what's going on?" Ron asked

"One word; 'moodulator'."

Ron's eyes widened, "how did that happen?"

"Drakken thought he could have control over Kim by attaching a moodulator chip to her, but he was only able to fix the 'angry' setting on the one I had on me during that… unfortunate happening."

"But today's the fourteenth," Ron said shocked, "didn't he think of that?"

Shego shrugged, "I guess he forgot."

"How can he forget that? He always thinks of that, he even marks the dates on his calendar; no evil plans at that time, ever!"

"Well, too late for that… hey, how do you know Drakken's calendar?"

Ron shrugged, "sometimes I have to go to the bathroom during a mission, you guys never seem to notice me anyway."

"Wait," Bonnie interrupted, "you know about Kim's period? How?"

"Bad experience," Shego told, remembering…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Drakken was kneeling between the rubble that was the remains of his latest doomsday devise… and his new entertainment set, and pretty much the rest of the lair.

"Why, Shego? Why?" he whined, "Why did she have to do that? She could have just left it with the pneumatic disruptor, why did she also have to wreck the rest of the lair?"

"Not to mention singlehandedly," Shego added.

"Yes Shego, I saw that," Drakken growled, "what I want to know is, why did she do that."

"I have an idea, did you notice her sidekick staying at quite a distance from her all the time?"

"No I didn't," Drakken mumbled, irritated, "I don't pay attention to the buffoon."

"Well, I did notice," Shego snapped, annoyed at Drakken's ignorance, "and I think princess is having a bad time of the month."

Drakken just looked confused.

"And you call yourself a doctor," Shego sighed, "Kimmie is having her period."

"Ah," Drakken said, "so that's why she…" Shego nodded, "and that's why…" another nod from Shego.

Drakken was silent for a moment, appearing in deep thought, "maybe we should keep track of this, if only to spare the lair somewhat."

"My idea exactly," Shego agreed.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Uh, Shego?" Shego snapped out of her thoughts.

"Do you have a way of knowing where Kimmie is?" she asked, quickly covering up for her fading off.

"Maybe Wade does," Ron suggested, "Bonnie, can I use your cell phone?"

"Yeah right," Bonnie scolded, "Like, never."

At that moment her cell phone went of.

"I got to take this… Hi, Bonnie here… what? Wade? How did you get this number? Fine… Ron, its for you."

Ron took the cell phone from a clearly annoyed Bonnie, "hey Wade, have you heard from Kim… she's on the news? That's bad… sure, I will put it on."

Ron broke the connection and switched on the radio and tuned it to the local news.

"…Currently no victims were reported except for a Dr. Drakken, however the property damage is substantial, I'm standing here with officer Hobble overlooking the ravage done to the Middleton mall parking lot. Officer Hobble, can you give us some insights?"

Officer Hobble took over, "from what we have gathered so far, Kim Possible seems to be under the influence of a mood altering devise placed on her by the villain who calls himself Dr. Drakken."

"We have heard that Dr. Drakken was brought to the hospital with considerable injuries, how is he doing?" the interviewer asked.

Officer Hobble replied, "Dr. Drakken had regained conscious long enough to tell us about a so called 'moodulator chip' and how to remove it. But currently we have lost track of Kim Possible and so far none of our officers has volunteered to get close enough to remove the chip."

"I have heard that a ZOO wildlife caretaker has been asked to help?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I just heard he arrived on the scene. You can come and ask him some questions," officer Hobble offered.

"Thank you. We will be back later with more information. This was Steven Candle on MNR, bringing you the news from Middleton" The interview was replaced by weather announcements.

"Well, I guess we have to wait what happens," Ron said as he settled down on the couch, causing the whole tree house to groan in protest.

"Uhm, is this thing safe?" Bonnie asked.

"We're a little over the weight limit," Ron explained, earning him angry looks from both women, "its just me," he quickly added, "I'm sure the tree house will hold."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Meanwhile, at the Middleton mall parking lot, the ZOO caretaker was approached by officer Hobble and the radio interviewer.  
"Hi, I'm Steven Candle from MNR, are you the ZOO caretaker who is going to try to take out Kim Possible with a tranquiliser dart?" the interviewer asked.

"That's me, You can call me Bobbie" the caretaker told, looking around the parking lot, "let me get this straight, this was all done by one person?"

Officer Hobble and the interviewer nodded.

"B-but there are cars upside down," Bobbie stammered, "and that Hummer is standing on top of the fountain."

Shakily, he double-checked his dart gun. He had fearlessly faced a wild Bengal tiger once without having anything with him, but this was the first time his legs became wobbly and his hands started to shake.

Officer Hobble's walkie-talkie chirped, "East patrol has spotted Kim Possible," he said after receiving the message, "and she seems to be heading this way. I'm going ahead, Good luck."

"Calm down, you can do this, you faced far worse," Bobbie said to himself as he prepared himself after officer Hobble had left.

"Are you okay?" the interviewer asked.

Bobbie jumped up, "don't scare me like that… sorry, I'm just a bit nervous."

"I can imagine, after all the things I heard of Kim Possible," Steven told, "and rumour has that this 'moodulation' or whatever it is called is happening at a very unfortunate time, if you catch my drift."

"Great, more good news," Bobbie snapped, "you didn't think I was nervous enough already?"

"Sorry," Steven shrugged, "just thought to give you a heads up, so you're better prepared."

"Well thanks," Bobbie remarked, "I feel so much better now I have this information, could you now please go and discourage some other people?"

Bobbie readied his dart gun, according to the police squad Kim Possible should appear any time now.

Suddenly a flash of red shot right in front of his scope. Startled, Bobbie pulled the trigger.

As he looked up, Bobbie saw Kim standing right in front of him, a look of disbelief on her face.

"You tried to shoot me?" she asked.

"Man down," was shouted from further ahead, in the general direction where the dart had been shot to, both Kim and Bobbie looked up to see what had happened.

Bobbie soon realised that his shot had not gone wide, but instead hit someone from the squad that was tracing Kim. He quickly picked up his walkie-talkie and asked who was hit.

"Officer Hobble is shot down," he was told, "and it appears he has a dart sticking out of his uhm… upper leg."

Bobbie looked around, and seeing that Kim had disappeared, he picked up his medical kit and ran towards the squad.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Okay," Shego smirked after hearing the news update, "those guys are shooting each other and Kimmie is still on the run."

"Looks like KP is on the move again," Ron said as he listened to Kim Possible spotter updates that were now being broadcasted. After listening for about fifteen minutes he suddenly jumped up, "those spotter reports… it's in a straight line this way."

"She's heading this way?" Bonnie asked scared, "What are we going to do?"

"One of us has to go out and face her, or maybe distract her," Shego suggested.  
"Sounds like a good idea, but who is going out?" Ron asked, "Hey, why are you two looking at me?"

"You have the best chance of surviving out there," Bonnie said, "and Kim is your girlfriend."

"And you are a very good distraction," Shego added as she and Bonnie started pushing Ron to the exit, "Oh, and you might want to obtain chocolate, it could buy you some time."

Soon Ron found himself standing at the bottom of the tree house ladder.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me buddy," he said as he pulled Rufus from his pocket and put him on his shoulder.

"Nu-uh," Rufus shook his head and quickly scampered up the tree, into the tree house, "good luck," he squeaked from his relatively save spot up in the tree.

"Some buddy are you," Ron muttered, "where are friends when you need them."

As Ron walked into his home he made up a list of stuff he needed, "let's see, chocolate for KP, maybe some nacho's for me… no, first I have to be able to get close enough to Kim to remove the moodulator."

As Ron was taking some chocolate cream muffins, Kim's favourite, from the kitchen, he heard his mother coming towards the kitchen.

Remembering his chores, Ron quickly climbed out of the kitchen window before his mother could spot him and assign him some kind of cleaning duty.

Ron had just settled on the ground when he heard a familiar voice behind him, "Ron? What are you doing?"

Ron spun around, "h-hey KP, what's up?" he nervously tugged at his collar, "chocolate muffin?"

"Ron, you are acting weird," Kim frowned, "what is going on, you almost seem afraid of me."

"Afraid? Me?" Ron giggled nervously as he tried to look at Kim's neck, "When am I ever afraid?"

"Actually, most of the time. But this is not what that's about…" suddenly Kim understood, "you heard about the moodulator thing, didn't you?"

"Don't get angry," Ron pleaded as he held the box of muffins as if it was a shield.

"Don't worry," Kim insured him, "the moodulator stopped working almost half an hour ago."

"Oh? Thank goodness," Ron sighed in relief, "hey, but that was before to were almost shot, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Kim groaned, "I wanted to tell them I was back to normal when he started firing on me, so I run off."

"I heard about it on the news," Ron said, "People kept calling that they saw you."

"Yeah, that's kind of a problem," Kim told, "people started to run away when they saw me, even before I caught a change to explain."

"I can imagine," Ron chuckled, "after the destruction you caused at the mall."

"That too," Kim said, embarrassed, "this moodulator was a lot worse than the first time. Look, I feel really guilty about what I did today and I really want to find some way to explain everything and insure everyone that I'm no threat anymore."

"Maybe Wade can arrange a broadcast," Ron suggested, "by the way, how did you escape the spotters that were following you?"

"When I finally shook them off they all must have thought I was heading home and went ahead," Kim said smugly, "apparently none of them ever considered I went to your place."

"Aw man, that tanks," Ron muttered, "why doesn't anyone ever consider me. I mean I'm there too."

"I consider you," Kim smiled as she stopped Ron's protest with a gentle kiss, making him forget about his protests.

"Now I just need to find some way to make it up to all the people I scared and the things I've done." Kim sighed.

"You were under the influence of a modulator," Ron said, "that counts for something. And besides, you mostly did property damage."

"I also caused injuries," Kim said, dead serious, "I think you heard about Drakken, and what happened to officer Hobble. But you haven't heard what I did to Bonnie and Shego."

"I doubt it was something they didn't deserve," Ron chuckled.

"No Ron," Kim pressed on, "I did really wrong, even Bonnie and Shego didn't deserve that."

"You want to talk about it?" Ron offered, "We can share the muffins."

"Thanks Ron," Kim smiled, "come on, lets go to the tree house and I tell you what really happened, not the version you undoubtedly heard on the news."

"Uhm… the tree house might not be the best idea," Ron said nervously as he tucked at his shirt, "it's a real mess in there."

"Okay," Kim shrugged, "then lets go to Bueno Nacho."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_Saturday night, in the tree house_.

"What to you think happened to Stoppable?" Bonnie asked.

"How would I know," Shego said irritated, "I haven't seen him after he went out."

"Do you think its save to leave here?" Bonnie continued, "I really have to go to the bathroom."

"Well, go" Shego smirked, "if Kimmie is normal again I'd say you're safe to go, and if she is still moodulated, you can be the distraction while I get out of here."

"Funny," Bonnie sneered, "why don't you go out first, you're the fighter here."

"Sorry, no can't do. I have already been beaten up enough for today."

"Great, we're stuck here forever," Bonnie sighed.

"Yeah, too bad the radio batteries died," Shego said, "Anyway, I'm taking the couch."

"What, why do you get the couch?" Bonnie snapped.

Shego lit one hand.

"Okay, you can have the couch," Bonnie quickly added, "I've always preferred the floor."

Suddenly, they heard a noise and both women jumped up.  
"What was that?" Bonnie inquired shakily.

"I don't know," Shego said, lighting one hand to provide some light, "it sounded like vermin running around."

"Oh, then its just Ron's stupid molerat thingy." Bonnie settled down again.

Then, the stairs croaked.

"Someone is coming up here." Shego quickly moved to the far most part of the tree house.

Bonnie took a quick peek over the opening of the trap door, then jumped back with fear in her eyes.

"its Kim, "Bonnie whispered, "she found us."

"Are you sure?" Shego asked, Bonnie nodded, "there is only one redhead that would come up here."

Bonnie and Shego both froze as a silhouette appeared in the opening, and it sure had red hair… and black, and blond, then more black!?  
"Hey, are you still here?" Ron asked, "I was sure you would have left in less then an hour after me… Uhm, why are you hugging each other?"

Bonnie and Shego quickly jumped apart.

"Where is Kim?" Shego was the first to regain her voice, "and what's with the wigs?"

"Oh, that," Ron pulled the stack of wigs of his head, "my mom said I had to clean up my disguises set, and its kind of hard to climb the ladder with a pile of wigs in your arms."

"But where is Kim?" Bonnie asked, "Does she still have that angry-thing?"

"No, that stopped hours ago. We went to Bueno Nacho and then to Kim's home and we watched a movie, we couldn't watch it at my place since mom was still looking for me and…"

"What!" Shego interrupted, rapidly turning into her old self, "you kept us up here all that time wondering what was going on."

Ron looked nervously at the two very angry women; this Saturday just wasn't his day.

**End**


End file.
